You're My Favorite
by Finnjr63
Summary: Star and Marco go stargazing, which leads to one of Marco's confessions. (Contains Starco. Also, reviews appreciated.)


**This is just a short one-shot for all the Starco fans out there. I might get into another multiple chapter Starco fanfiction (Like Marco's Mistake.) but I'm not sure at the moment. Also, fanfiction writers like FanfictionForDayz or Striiker have already used this specific idea a while back, but I tried my best to make it completely different. Still, I'll give them some of the credit.**

 **But anyway, here is the fanfiction: You're My Favorite.**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

"Marco!" exclaimed Star. "Hurry up! The sun's coming down!"

It was evening, and Star told Marco during the afternoon that she wanted to go outside to see the stars. In Earth, there weren't really the kinds of stars that Star saw on Mewni. And whenever Star wanted to go outside to see the sky in Mewni, it would only be for the fireworks.

"I'm coming." said Marco, walking down the stairs. "Alright, Star. I'm ready."

"AWESOME! Now let's go outside and watch the stars." said Star, opening the front door. The two of them walk out the front door as she closes it. As the two were walking to the local park down the neighborhood as the sun was setting, they started to notice the stars were popping out one-by-one.

"They're coming out, Star." said Marco.

"I know…they're so cool…" said Star. "And pretty looking too. They don't have these kinds of stars in Mewni."

After a while of walking, the two made it to the local park. They went inside the park, found a bench, and the two sat down on it. At the moment, they were all alone. Nobody else was in the local park. The two were all alone to watch the stars.

Well…nobody except for a familiar villain and his monsters hiding in a tree.

Toffee was spying on the two at the moment with some binoculars, while Ludo was looking around to see if there was something to distract the two so that they could get the wand.

"Alright, guys. The two are here. We've been planning out this thing since afternoon, so do not screw this up." said Ludo quietly. The monsters nodded. "How's it going there, Toffee?"

"All fine at the moment." said Toffee. "They seem to be having a conversation."

Sure enough, they were having a conversation. A conversation about the stars in the sky.

* * *

"When you look at the stars even more, they seem to be getting prettier." said Star.

"It does, doesn't it?" said Marco.

"Uh…yeah, it does. AND IT'S AWESOME!" she exclaimed. Marco wondered how something as simple as stargazing could amuse his best friend a lot. I mean, yeah, she had stated that they don't have the kinds of stars back in Mewni. But again, it's surprising for him to see her act so cheerful and excited about it.

While Marco was wondering that, Star then told him something.

"Hey, Marco?" asked Star. Marco came back to reality.

"What is it?"

"I just noticed something. I saw a bunch of stars that look like if you connect them together, it would make a triangle."

"That's a Triangulum." said Marco. "It's one of the constellations." Star just stood there and stared at Marco. She had no idea what those two words meant. It was like some weird language to her.

"What's Tri-an-gu-lum?" asked Star. "And what's con-ste-lla-tions? Is it supposed to be some Scandinavian word?"

"No, silly. A Triangulum is a constellation. A constellation is like a connect-the-dots with stars in them."

"Really?"

"Of course. Like…take a look at this one." said Marco, pointing to another group of stars in the sky. Star looked where Marco was pointing at. "Do you see that group of stars?" Star looked for a bit, but it was hard to see where Marco was pointing at. There were billions of stars that were in the sky, and she couldn't tell which one Marco was pointing at.

"I give up. I don't see it."

"Here. Let me help you." Marco pointed to where the stars where, and Star finally saw it. "Now…what does it look like to you?"

"Um…a cross…"

"That's right. That's the Crux, which is another constellation."

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I ACTUALLY SEE IT!" exclaimed Star. She began freaking out over it, as she began jumping about. Marco chuckled a little. It was funny to see how a simple constellation can freak out his best friend.

"Okay, Star. Calm down. Calm down." said Marco. Star finally calmed down and went back to her seat.

Meanwhile, Ludo, Toffee and the monsters continued spying on them.

"Do you know what they are saying?" asked Ludo.

"Yep." said Toffee. "They're talking about the constellations in the sky, and Star is getting really excited about it."

"You have to admit, those stars look really nice." The monsters agreed by nodding again.

* * *

"Alright, Marco. Are there any other constellations that you can show me?" asked Star. "Or that you can talk to me about?"

"Yeah. There's a lot more."

"YAY!" she exclaimed in excitement. And so, Marco began to show Star the different constellations in the sky.

 _That's the Big Dipper…_

 _And that's the Ursula Minor…_

 _And that's the Lyra…_

The conversation went on and on, until Marco finally showed Star everything he knew about the stars. "And that's all I know about the constellations and stars? Any more questions before we get back home?" asked Marco.

Meanwhile, Ludo and the monsters (except for Toffee.) were getting really sleepy.

"Ludo…(yawn)…can we go back? I wanna sleep…" exclaimed the two-headed monster.

"Not yet." said Ludo, trying his best to stay awake. "I know when we will strike." He turned to Toffee. "So, how's it going there?"

"Good. The conversation is about to end. We will soon strike…"

"Excellent. And it's about time, too. I'm so tired."

* * *

Star was wondering what other questions she could ask Marco. Then, one question popped in her head. "Yeah, I do have one more question to ask you…" said Star.

"Go ahead." said Marco.

"All this is cool, but I wanted to ask you…which star is your favorite one?" asked Star. Marco just stood there, actually wondering how he should answer. "My favorite star?" asked Marco.

"Yeah. The stars here are very cool and each and every one of them is very beautiful. But now, I want to ask, which one is your favorite star? You know, the coolest one and the most beautiful." she asked. After she said that, Marco knew what his answer was gonna be.

"Well…that's very easy to answer."

"Then what's your answer?" asked Star. Marco then slowly pointed to Star, and pressed her cheek a little bit.

"You are." said Marco. "You are my all-time favorite star." Star just stood there, her face was starting to turn red. Marco also turned red as well, knowing what he said. Ludo and the monsters just stood there in surprise, hearing what Marco had just said. Even Toffee looked at the pair in complete astonish.

It was all silent for a while, until Star broke the silence.

"You…you really think that…" Star was about to finish her question, until Marco stopped her.

"Star…nobody in this multiverse, and I mean…nobody else in the entire multiverse…is as cool and beautiful as you are." said Marco. Star's cheeks glowed a bit and there was a lot of red in both of their faces. Star slowly smiled at Marco.

"Aww…thanks, Marco. You're the best." She hugged Marco, as both of them chuckled. "I thought…you liked Jackie."

"I used to…but then a few weeks ago I realized I never even made a small conversation with her ever since kindergarten. But Star, my relationship with you grew rapidly the first few months and we got to know each other so fast. And that's when I realized that I no longer had a crush on Jackie. Now, I have a crush on you." Star giggled.

"That's so sweet of you, Marco." said Star. "Now that you say this…now I…like you as well. Like…more than friends. Oh…and…if I ever go back to Mewni, you'll still remember me, right?"

Marco hugs her back. "Of course. You're the coolest girl I met, Star. I'll never forget you, no matter what…"

"Thanks, Marco."

Meanwhile, Ludo and the monsters were crying tears of joy, while Toffee looks at the group, unsurprised.

"Th-that…was so heartwarming…" said Ludo, sobbing softly.

"I know…I'm crying so hard on the inside…" said Lobster Claws. "It's just like that one fanfiction we all were writing that other day."

"Shh…quiet…they might hear you." said Ludo, telling him to shut up. Apparently, Ludo and his monsters were big shippers of the two, and expressed it on one of the fanfictions they wrote for the internet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star and Marco noticed another figure walking to them. The figure was Buff Frog. As Star and Marco got out of their benches to fight (Star got out her magical wand as well.), Buff Frog stops them.

"DON'T FIGHT! I come in peace…" said Buff Frog.

"How can we trust you?" asked Marco, preparing to fight him with his karate.

"I just came here to say…" Buff Frog went to Star. "Thanks for the corn you gave me a week ago. That was really nice of you." Marco looked at Star with confusion.

"Star…you gave him corn to eat?" asked Marco, confused.

"I couldn't help it. He looked so sad, so I gave him my corn." said Star.

"Again, thanks. Ever since Ludo fired me, I felt so down. But then you cheered me up a little." The two looked at him with confusion.

"Wait…Ludo fired you?" asked Star.

"Yeah. For screwing up his plan when you guys were doing that battle re-enactment."

Ludo and the monsters couldn't believe that Buff Frog was talking to Star and Marco. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, BUFF FROG?!" yelled Ludo. However, he wasn't supposed to yell. Upon realization, it was too late. Star, Marco and Buff Frog turned around and saw the group.

"Ludo?! Were you spying on us?" exclaimed Star, demanding an answer. One of the tree branches were about to snap, and Ludo and the monsters were trying to go down. But the branch snapped and everybody fell to the ground.

The three walked to the group and Star was pointing her wand at the group. Ludo got up from the ground.

"RUN, MONSTERS, RUN!" exclaimed Ludo, cutting a portal back to his dimension. He and the monsters got up and ran back to Ludo's dimension, except for Toffee. He slowly got up, and was walking back to the portal. Before he went through the portal, he said something.

"That wand will be mine." said Toffee. The portal closed.

"Um…I'll just travel through places. Just want to get some adventure in my life." said Buff Frog, cutting open a portal and hopping through it. Star and Marco look at each other.

"Let's just go home." said Star.

"Agreed." said Marco.

As the two were walking back home, Star told Marco something.

"Um…Marco, if you want to hang out tomorrow, we can go to the mall. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. That's a good idea."

"Thanks, Marco." said Star, grabbing Marco's face and kissing his lips. Marco's eyes were of shock at first, but then warmed up to it and returned the kiss. After leaving each other's lips, both of them continued to walk back to the house.

"This was the best night ever." said Marco. "I hope we will never forget this."

"Agreed." said Star. "I never want to forget that special moment."

* * *

 **And that was You're My Favorite. I'm currently planning some other fanfictions, but I'm not gonna tell you about it. I don't want to spoil any surprises I'm planning to make.**

 **What did you think of this one-shot? I'll see you all in the next story.**


End file.
